Unmasked and unfused
by The Artsy Bookworm
Summary: Danny Phantom has been missing fo a week and Amity Park has given up on finding him, the Fentons however, have not. So what happens when a little dot appears on the Fenton Radar and is labelled "Danny Phantom?", they might discover more of what they seeked. AU, Pitchpearl,twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of pitch pearl lately and I decided to write down a fic I had in mind, since I'm never gonna write slash I just did fluff, I am unable to write lemon or slash ,no like? No read.**

 **-Fenton and Phantom are two different people and they are respectively a Full Human and a full ghost**

 **-They can fuse to form an entirely different entity, half ghost half human known as Danny Phantom**

Of all things Maddie Fenton expected the Fenton Radar to catch Phantom's ectosignature was on top of the list, she didn't however, expect it to be so weak and small, Maddie didn't think much of it; if Phantom was so weak it was only a plus on her side ,the ghost had been missing from the town for almost a week.

Madeline didn't even think of waking up her husband ,she grabbed the Fenton bazooka and rushed out of the door, she had located the ghost heading for the park, which was two steps away from the Fenton household and the RV would have just alarmed the specter of her presence,

She dove into the bushes and stood still, her eyes darting in every direction to catch a glimpse of Phantom, the sound of soft running steps on the grass caught her attention, it was almost midnight, who could be up at such time?

Danny Fenton was holding onto a tree, panting from the run, he stood up and looked around ,still breathing abnormally ,he suddenly yelped and jumped forward, as if something had touched him,

Maddie was still processing why her son was up and out so late when a ghost appeared before Danny, smirking and exposing his sharp fangs,

"boo."

"Goddamit Phantom it's not funny ,I almost had a heart attack you jerk!" Danny said ,crossing his arms with a scowl on his face

"Sorry, moody"

The ghost labeled as Phantom landed on his feet and before Maddie could process what was happening Phantom almost fell backwards, two arms wrapped around him tightly and a chin pressed on his shoulder in a loving hug

"I missed you"

He hug back and whispered something Maddie could not hear from her spot in the bushes, she was frozen in place by shock and disbelief, her mind racing to find a logical explanation to all this ,her son was hugging a ghost, and not any ghost, public enemy n°1 Phantom, and the specter was hugging back showing all of his love and concern for the human in his arms, Maddie could just continue to look at the scene that was happening before her eyes,

The two boys fell backwards, their backs against the large tree behind them, looking at the stars

A few minutes later Danny moved closer, his head on the ghosts shoulder, the human teen closed his sapphire eyes and relaxed, silence filling the hair

"where were you all this time?"

"I was dragged away by two hunters ,I managed to escape but only after being trapped in a circle of salt for about 6 days and having holy water splashed on me more times than I can remember ,I have to admit, seeing their faces after they first splashed me was priceless ,I just looked at them and said *wow, can yyou NOT?*,needless to say they flipped their s***"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm not that weak"

"You said the same thing before crying your eyes out watching 'Marley and me'

"Hey! That's just how I am, a person dies? Fine by me, the dog dies? My eyes will become Niagara Falls"

A giggle filled the air ,Phantom just put on an offended scowl, but after a while he melted and joined him in the laugh

Maddie finally snapped out of it ,but her body was unresponsive and refused to move from her spot in the foliage of the bushes, nothing prepared her from what happened next,

Next thing you know Phantom's and Danny's face were so close their noses were almost touching

"You know what's the best part about being unfused?"

"no….what?"

"I get to do this"

His cold lips crashed with the humans warm ones ,both or their eyes closed and their bodies wrapped in a tight hug ,time seemed to slow down and the that seconds passed seemed hours, glorious hours that nothing could make better for the two boys,

When the human teen finally broke to gasp for air his eyes were shiny and sweat was rolling down his forehead to his neck

Without a word the ghost pressed his forehead against Danny's and a light enveloped their bodies

Maddie shielded her eyes from the bright withe light while red blossomed behind her closed eyelids

The light dimmed down to where she could stand to look at the source only to see that a figure enveloped in light was taking form in the spot where Phantom and Danny had been , when the light finally dimmed down to nothing it revealed Danny Phantom sitting under the tree ,hugging his chest and his four eyes closed

"I love you" his voice a mix of Danny's and Phantom's, like if they were talking simultaneously ,

The half ghost opened all four of his eyes ;two green ,normal eyes on top of two pitch black eyes with glowing sapphire irises, his hair withe with a black streak and tied back in a short ponytail, his jumpsuit black with a blue oval in the middle with the withe DP logo on top and boots and gloves colored metallic gray.

He stood up and stretched, he was a foot taller than Phantom and Danny and had more muscle,but not enough to be noticed with his jumpsuit on .

"I need to go home" his voice was less ghostly, surely Danny was talking,

"Let me take you for a Joyflight first, you need it after all that stress"

"Are you crazy? if my parents catch us together you know what they 'll do"

"What if I am crazy? You're a human and I'm a ghost, how is this ever gonna work?"

"Where's the fun in being normal? I love you and nothing is gonna change that, period."

The fusion giggled and hugged itself tighter ,their head flung back and a pure ,crystal laugh filled the area, Maddie could not stop herself from smiling at that pure laugh, she was still utterly confused and angry but that laugh…. Made everything feel right….

….without another word ,Danny Phantom moved a hand to their face, summoning their opaque cyan visor and took to the starry sky, a smile on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :I don't own Danny Phantom or the song in this chapter**

 _6:07 a.m_ Maddie opened her eyes and sat straight up, the bed creaking as she did, Jack was snoring softly beside her; exhausted from the last project that took a whole night to finish. She gathered her thoughts and tried to make up her mind; Phantom was a danger to Amity and it's inhabitants, she knew that well, that being a huge part of her work, but somehow, he seemed to have feelings and empathy, but that was impossible, ghosts are emotionless and evil creatures, with their only goal being to bring chaos wherever there was peace. Maddie was conflicted between the ideas, were ghost capable of emotions? Or did they fake them to approach and then stab in the back?

Her brows knitted as a thought made it's way into her brain, What if Phantom was faking it? What if it was all an act? Her footsteps were muffled by the carpet as she made her way to Danny's room.

The door made a light creaking sound as she peeked inside , the raven haired boy snoring quietly, the covers laid abandoned on the floor, the fan still spinning at the max; she let out a sigh of relief before a faint beeping from her pocket distracted her;

Ten seconds later she was in the park, the same foliage from the night before rustled as she kneeled and held her ectogun tight in her fingers, tense like a guitar string.

Speaking of guitars, a certain snow haired ghost was holding one in that exact moment, his gloves hanged lazily from the rock he had placed them on, his fingers were strumming the guitar gently to test the strings, he played a few notes ;then , without hesitation , he started;

 **If I could begin to be**

 **Half of what you think of me**

 **I could do about anything**

 **I could even learn how to love**

 **When I see the way you act**

 **Wondering when I'm coming back**

 **I could do about anything**

 **I could even learn how to love**

 **Like you**

Maddie 's mind tried to concentrate ,but the slight echoy and fascinating voice intruded her thoughts and set them ablaze, the active voice recorder still in the other hand.

 **I always thought I might be bad**

 **Now I'm sure that its true**

' **cause I think you're so good**

 **And I'm nothing like you**

His voiced raised and his eyes fluttered closed

 **Look at you go**

 **I just adore you**

 **I wish that I knew**

 **What makes you think I'm so special….**

His voice lowered and his hand twitched as the final strums arrived

… **If I could begin to do**

 **Something that does right by you**

 **I would do about anything**

 **I would even learn how to love**

His voice lowered to nothing as another voice, less firm but more sweet and human intruded and sat near him

 **When I see the way you look**

 **Shaken by how long it took**

The voices joined together , mixed but still distinct

 **I could do about anything**

 **I could even learn how to love like you.**

The boys hummed the last note before the raven haired boy scooped up the other into an embrace and started spinning, the Ghost's feet lifted off the ground and a light enveloped them, their forms combining into one.

Maddie knew ,looking at her son, that he was truly happy, as he grabbed his backpack and waved to her from the front door ,she noticed a light in his eyes, she knew that light, she had seen it many times when Danny was little, while talking about space or playing with Tucker ,It meant Euphoria. She smiled.

 **Song: Love like you(Rebecca Sugar)**

 **Thank you guys for the huge support,I really appreciate it. As always,signing off**

 **WARNING: if you liked how the story ended don't read past this, you have been warned,READ ONLY IF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED WITH THE ENDING**

She smiled and wiped the last of the ectoplasm from her googles.


End file.
